


round the moon

by souleater (starlorde)



Series: a love that will never grow old [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/souleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''you danced all night and you held each other tight, till the morning light.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	round the moon

He is moving his hip so beautifully, so loose and carefree, as if nothing else mattered. 

You like it. He knows you like it, like when he is dancing, when he is in the trainings, in the showers. You like when he smiles at you, and when he smiles to whatever. You like when he hugs you. It seems he likes to hug you too, because he does it a lot.

You can't stop look at him, and he knows you are looking at him. He knows you like him. This is not a secret anymore. He is dancing for you. You know that, and you like it. You remember that time when the younger boy, with his caramel skin, came at your room one night in a hotel, saying that he couldn't sleep. You asked him to come and count the stars with you. 

You two were there, in a hill next to the hotel, you counting the stars. He just was there looking at you, with brigh eyes and a shy smile. _The Toni smile._  From the hill you can see the signs. Firmly mounting to the castle wall.

Now, you think about it and you feel like a fool, because of course he did not wanted count the stars with you, he wanted something else, but you two just slept in your clothes in the bed, back on the hotel.

You remember everything you've done and he is just there, dancing.

You go to the bathroom and when you come back, you come at him and say. _''Come have this dance with me.''_ He smiles at you but in this time he does _The James Smile_ , and you understands. You dance with him, even if you have no idea what are you doing, because of course you don't know how to dance. Suddenly, you freaked out because, what are you think? You screwed up.

But he is there to help you, he is always there. _''Little darlin' gonna be alright.''_ He says to you, and you look at him, right now you both are doing  _The James Smile_ , because there's no one gonna see you two running, no one out looking for you tonight.

You'll forget everything you've done and you'll dance. 

And you'll sleep in your clothes, in each other's clothes.

And you danced all night and you held each other tight, till the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twIiFKa6vWE


End file.
